Harry Smith Goes to RustBucket Automobile Factory
Harry Smith Goes to RustBucket Automobile Factory is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in March 2016. Plot Harry Smith wakes up one morning. Suddenly, Liam Smith tells the family they will be going to the RustBucket Automobile Factory for a visit. Harry jokingly suggests they go by train, leading Liam to angrily say "No, we're going in the RustBucket 2000!". Harry laughs, before the whole family except Harry get in the car. Liam then shouts "Get in - NOW!". During the journey, Harry calls James Smith a worm. The latter then grasses on him; Liam simply tells Harry to leave him alone, so he just shuts up. Later on, they finally arrive at the factory. The family get out of the car and walk into the factory. Peter Sillars, the factory's manager, gets into a long conversation with Liam; the former wishes Liam still worked there. Harry, James and even Grace Smith get bored of waiting for Liam. Afterwards, Peter asks the family if they would like to get a tour of the factory; all four say yes. First, he shows them where all of the parts are constructed. David Marshall, whose parents have also dragged him to the factory, stares at the family and wonders if it really is Harry's family. Though Ellie Marshall is trying to get him to go to another part of the factory, David runs up to Harry and taps him on the back. This causes Harry to blush, but they start talking. Both then sneak off from their families. The two go for a walk around the factory. They talk about Zapper Rapper and Horrid Henty, before having a "fart-off". As David proves himself to have won it, Harry then spots Grace, so he gets himself and David to hide in the toilets. They lock themselves in a cubicle. After a few minutes have passed, Harry believes their parents aren't hunting for them anymore, so they get out of the toilets. David turns his head around and notices they were in the female toilets! They laugh, but quickly get over it. Their parents finally catch them, after hunting for them. Liam gets mad at Harry while Jim Marshall just sighs of relief. The two families get in their cars and the fathers drive them home. Despite Harry disliking Rustbucket as a whole, he laughs at the amount of fun he had with David. Post-credits scene After the credits, creator Peter Donald and co-creator Matt Stone talk about how The Bully has been on air for a year. They cannot believe how fast time has flown in; the latter mentions how much the series has progressed. Peter is then shown setting fire to a printed out screenshot of this thread, which depicts haters criticising The Bully. Matt then says "haters gonna hate... but at least we've got the best fans ever!". The same post-credits scene appears in the episode Harry Smith's House Party. Music *Gynoug - Stage 4-1 (plays when Harry's family arrives at the factory) Trivia *This episode was made in a similar style to the Season 1 episodes; this was to bring back memories of early episodes of The Bully. **The Bully Season 12 DVD includes an easter egg version of this episode using the Season 1 logo. *Along with Harry Smith's House Party, this episode was made to celebrate a year of The Bully TV series. **It was supposed to be aired on March 7th, but due to technical difficulties, it was delayed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes